Happy 30th
by geekyfiki
Summary: In celebration of the 30th anniversary of the Legend of Zelda, I wrote a short fluffy fic with absolutely no plotline whatsoever.


**(A/N): Since yesterday was the 30th anniversary of the Legend of Zelda, here's a oneshot celebrating it!**

 **Also, this is dedicated to HeroOfTime2408 because you encouraged me to write this! :D**

 **OH! And this story is NOT PROOF-READ so if you see any mistakes, PLEASE let me know so I can correct them! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

"Shhh! Don't be so noisy!" Zelda whispered, hushing everyone. But alas, the giant mass of people in the room was inevitably loud. Fast footsteps sounded from down the hallway. The door was slammed open.

"He's here!" Ravio exclaimed, jumping behind the couch to avoid being seen. The lights were out, but anyone with common sense could tell there were tons of people in the room. More footsteps were heard. This time, they were much quieter and less urgent. The room fell intensely silent. As the door cracked open, the guest flipped on the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The giant crowd yelled at the same time, causing a tremendous roar. Link stood, quite shocked at first. Then, he smiled graciously. The Indigo-Gos began playing music, the festivities began.

"Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?" Zelda smirked, giving Link a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled.

"I can't say I was. You did a great job keeping everyone quiet."

"I threatened to have them executed," she joked. She pointed to the wall. "Look, we're playing Pin the Tail on Ganon." Sure enough, hanging on the wall, there was a poster of Ganon. Nearby, Miriam and Ghirahim were attempting the game, but seemed as though they were already drunk. "Oh, dear, this could end in disaster," the queen sighed, walking over to the game. Link followed.

Miriam was blindfolded. She received a tail from Ravio and twirled around three times, although anyone could see she could hardly keep herself upright. However, ever confident, she headed far from the poster and right over to Ghirahim, who was not paying the least bit of attention. She reached out and bravely stuck the tail on the closest surface—Ghirahim's arm.

The tail was not attached with tape or any other stick substance. It was an actual pin.

"Did I get it?" Miriam called, excited. She dumbly took the blindfold off to see Ghirahim standing before her, his face sick with anger. "I'll take that as a no," she giggled.

"It's a good thing she's inebriated and won't remember anything that happened," Link commented to Zelda. She nodded. "I would be more concerned with what's happening over there." Link's eyes followed to where she was pointing to see Ganondorf and Impa having a drinking contest.

"The party has hardly started and everyone is getting drunk," Link laughed.

"I'm not sure if that's because the party is boring or if it's because I got really good wine." The couple watched as Ganondorf chugged a keg of beer. For every one he downed, Impa downed two. "The Sheikah have a particularly good alcohol tolerance."

"So do Gerudos," Link stated. They watched, for a few moments, until another interruption came.

"Your Majesty!" a voice cried out. Zelda and Link turned to find Malon looking quite desperate. "Look!" She pointed toward the ceiling.

"Is that…?" Zelda started, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Tingle…?" Link finished. It was, indeed, the old map-seller dangling from the chandelier. "This is quite possibly the most disturbing thing I've seen in all my lifetimes. Shield your eyes, Zellie," he frowned, placing his hands over his wife's eyes.

"I will fetch him," Fi said, floating upward. With ease, she carried Tingle back down, though he was quite unhappy about it.

"How did he even get up there?" Link questioned.

"I believe he used this," Fi pulled out the hookshot and handed it to him.

"Well, that would explain it. I'd better put this away." Link looked around the room. Talon was passed out on the coffee table. Whether it was from alcohol or from laziness, he could not tell. Anju was attempting to convince Ganondorf and Impa to stop drinking, as they could harm themselves while doing so (and cause the rest of the party to run out of alcohol), Miriam was still trying to get away from Ghirahim's rage, Skull Kid and the Happy Mask Salesman were admiring The Great Fairy, Agitha was showing off her bugs to The Bombers, and Groose was desperately trying to show off to any young women who would listen.

"How are you enjoying your party?" Zelda asked.

"It's good to see everyone again. Even Ganondorf. Even though he's probably going to die of alcohol poisoning before I'm able to kill him again."

"He doesn't look like the only one who's going to die of alcohol poisoning," Zelda chuckled, motioning to Impa. The Sheikah looked ready to pass out. "It looks like they've finally met their limit."

"And so have I. As much as I enjoyed this party, I think I'd rather retire for the night. Simply seeing Tingle dangling from the chandelier has worn me out."

"Are you sure it's not age that's making you tired?" Zelda teased. Link stuck his tongue out at his wife. "Good night, Zelda."

"Good night, Link. Happy birthday."


End file.
